This study will determine bone turnover in Osteogenesis Imperfecta (OI) patients by histomorphometric analysis of biopsy specimens in OI Types I, II, III and IV; and to treat subjects with demonstrated normal to increased bone turnover with IV Pamidronate for two years to increase bone mass.